everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanya Teeny
Tanya Teeny is the beautiful daughter of Thumbelina from the story of the same name written by Hans Christian Andersen. Character Personality Tanya is a sweet little fairy who loves to sing. Tanya is always super nice to other Royals, but avoids the Rebels. Her dislike for Rebels started in Nursery Rhyme School when Cerise Hood took away the toy Tanya was playing with. It increased from there, but Tanya will never speak to the Rebels ever after again. Tanya never gets in trouble, either. It's not because she's a goody two shoes, it's just that she's never caught. But don't ever get Tanya angry. She turns into a red, sparkly ball and can injure the people she's with. Appearance Tanya has a light tan skin tone, dark green eyes, and dark brown hair. She doesn't wear any makeup and is quite short. She also has silver wings. Fairy Tale- Thumbelina How the Story Goes The tale opens with a beggar woman giving a peasant's wife a barleycorn in exchange for food. Once planted, a tiny girl, Thumbelina (Tommelise), emerges from its flower. One night, Thumbelina, asleep in her walnut-shell cradle, is carried off by a toad who wants the miniature maiden as a bride for her son. With the help of friendly fish and a butterfly, Thumbelina escapes the toad and her son, and drifts on a lily pad until captured by a stag beetle. The insect discards her when his friends reject her company. Thumbelina tries to protect herself from the elements, but when winter comes, she is in desperate straits. She is finally given shelter by an old field mous and tends her dwelling in gratitude. The mouse suggests Thumbelina marry her neighbor, a mole, but Thumbelina finds repulsive the prospect of being married to such a creature because he spent all his days underground and never saw the sun or sky. She escapes the situation by fleeing to a far land with a swallow she nursed back to health during the winter. In a sunny field of flowers, Thumbelina meets a tiny flower-fairy prince just her size and to her liking, and they wed. She receives a pair of wings to accompany her husband on his travels from flower to flower, and a new name, Maia. How does Tanya Come into it? After Thumbelina and the fairy prince are wed, 9 months later, a baby girl is born on April 16th. They decide to name her Tanya Teeny. Tanya was just a pretty name and they gave her the last name Teeny for her small size. Relationships Family Tanya once lived in the fairy castle where her parents, Thumbelina and the fairy prince, live now. When she came of age, they sent her to Ever After High. Tanya is an only child. Friends Tanya's friends are Evangeline Attire, daughter of the Emperor from the Emperor's New Clothes, and Thorn Thumb, son of Tom Thumb. (Both will be added soon.) Pet Tanya has a monarch butterfly named Tia. Romance Tanya is currently dating and destined to be with Thorn Thumb. (He'll be added soon.) Outfits Basic Tanya wears a sky blue shirt with a light blue skirt, light blue flats, and wears her hair in "anime" pigtails. Legacy Day Tanya's legacy day outfit is a dress made of flower petals from a petunia flower, sea blue flats, and her hair in a wavy style going down her shoulders, with a sparkly silver tiara on top. Getting Fairest Tanya wears a light blue tank top with dark blue shorts, slippers with fairy wings on them, and her hair is in a messy bun. Trivia *Tanya's birthday is April 16th. *Tanya started at EAH 2 years ago. Quotes *"I'm so excited to follow my destiny!" *"Evangeline, don't worry. You're gonna be great." *"Oh. My Gracious." Gallery tanya.png|Basic Category:Fairies Category:Thumbelina Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals